


All she wanted was a breathing space in which to hurt

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [156]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Boston. May 1, 1963.
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	All she wanted was a breathing space in which to hurt

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/645289124869324800/all-she-wanted-was-a-breathing-space-in-which-to) on tumblr

_Boston. May 1, 1963_

It was one of those rare days when Claire left the hospital early to pick up Brianna from school.

She glided the car to a stop across the street from the solid red-brick high school. Rolled down the window to let in the pleasantly warm spring air.

Desperately not thinking about Jamie Fraser, and how today was his fortieth birthday.

Seeking distraction, she flipped on the radio to fourteen-year-old Bree’s favorite station.

“…and here we have it, the number two record in the country this week. Here’s [Andy Williams and ‘Can’t Get Used To Losing You](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO_vKrVxGJM)’!”

Distantly she heard the end-of-day bell ring, and as the opening bars of the song played she scanned the students for her daughter’s red hair…

Listening to Andy Williams croon the chorus…

_Can’t get used to losin’ you_  
No matter what I try to do  
Gonna live my whole life through  
Loving you 

Wanting nothing more than to melt away.

The passenger door opened. Claire jolted, dabbing at her eyes.

“Hi!” Brianna beamed, oblivious to Claire’s tears. “What a pleasant surprise!”

Claire pasted on a smile and flipped off the radio. “Hello, darling.”


End file.
